


Remembering The Light

by Bri_Nara



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_Nara/pseuds/Bri_Nara
Summary: An AU in which Shinguuji and Ouma team up to find the mastermind.





	Remembering The Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [True_Blue09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Blue09/gifts).



> This is an AU that I'd had under consideration for a while. An AU in which Shinguuji realizes his backstory is fake and joins Ouma in his investigation to find the mastermind.

Angie looked so _helpless_ at his feet. Such a stark contrast from her usual energetic and cheerful self. What a downfall for one who had gained _so_ much power recently. Now she was just a lifeless heap on the floor.

Well, not lifeless _yet_.

Shinguuji raised the sword over his head. A grin creeped onto his face beneath the mask.

He hadn’t intended for it be like this, but this was acceptable. In fact, perhaps this might have been better than he anticipated. He had planned to send Angie to his sister regardless, so he was glad that he could do it sooner!

His grin stretched further.

Ah, yes, his sister! The thought of her surrounded by the “friends” he sent her filled him with glee. How _happy_ she must be! But a few more “friends” never hurt.

He fondly smiled at the mental image. His sister smiling warmly like she always did with him. Her skin illuminated with a heavenly radiance. Her eyes…

Her eyes…

His grin faltered.

He couldn’t summon an image of her eyes.

He should have been able to. He should have gazed into her eyes _plenty_ of times so why couldn’t he remember what they looked like?

Not one detail about them came to mind. Not the shape. Not the color. Not even the supposed warmth that he always associated with his sister.

He tried to rake his brain, but he couldn’t seem to…

What _was_ this? Why couldn’t he remember?

The sword lowered and a hand was brought to his head. His head pounded as he tried to recollect his thoughts. As he tried to scrap _something_ about his sister’s eyes.

Nothing.

He went back further in his mind. The more he tried, the more he finally realized that pieces were missing. Things he should remember clearly were fuzzy at best and completely absent at worst. Bits of memory felt spoonfed to him rather than things he experienced himself.

How could this be?

His eyes narrowed.

The Remember Lights. If the Remember Lights could restore one’s memory, then surely the same method could be used to alter them. It would explain why things were so unclear-

Then it hit him.

He dropped the sword.

These memories were false.

He held himself as he reeled from the realization. His body started trembling as he ran over what that meant in his mind.

If his memories were false, then how could he tell what was real or not? How much was faked? All of it? Did he actually kill all of those women?

...His sister.

Was she real?

No no no, she _had_ to be real.

He did this for _her_.

He was going to send Angie to the afterlife for _her_.

If his memories were truly fake and she didn’t exist…

Everything he did was for naught.

Korekiyo Shinguuji shut his eyes and sharply inhaled.

He needed answers. _Immediately._

He stormed out of the room, abandoning his would-be victim on the floor. His held himself tightly, as if he would erupt should he let go. His steps were hurried. His expression set to a glare.

He was affronted. He felt exploited. He was absolutely _livid_.

He was engulfed with a fury but it was not a burning fury. It was a steel-cold fury one would only meet at the end of a blade.

He rounded a corner and saw just the boy he wanted to see. Ouma was only just able to spot him before he was lifted off his feet. The smaller boy’s face was filled with surprise.

“I want answers,” Shinguuji said sharply.

“I… Answers to what, Shinguuji-chan?” Ouma asked. There was more genuine curiosity than fear on his face.

“You seem to be more aware of the situation than most. _Why have my memories been tampered with?_ ”

Ouma’s face lit up with surprise and something akin to… Joy? Relief? Shinguuji couldn’t get a proper read before it went blank. Ouma’s next words almost made Shinguuji drop him.

“So you noticed too.”


End file.
